An Anthology of Months
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: A Set of short chapters about Danny's life through his eyes. A chapter for each month
1. February

February

Disclaimer: i don't own DP.. butch hartman and Nick do.

Told in Danny's Point of View

I never really enjoyed February. There was something about it that never struck me as a good month. It was like a really bad sandwich, two pretty good, thick months surrounding it, but a thin little slab of mystery that one never enjoyed eating, but had to nonetheless. Perhaps it was because I'd have already screwed up my New Year's resolution, despite how easy it was to maintain, or maybe because it was just so gray. Why does February always have to be so gray? It seems as though the sky just gave up trying to give off color, and clouded my world with snow, ice, and an overall feeling of misery. That's another thing, the snow. Why did it always have to snow torrentially in this month? How could January be so nice, it was always in the mid 40's and half the time bright sunny skies that could rival May's sunshine? But alas, May is a long way off and I am stuck here in February, at least it's a short month.

Living in Amity Park didn't make it much better either. Of all the places I live, why did I have to live the most haunted place on Earth? Although with my parents' invention of the ghost portal, any place I lived in would be the most haunted. Not that living here was a bad thing, but it was noisy. I would be lucky to get 8 hours of sleep in a twenty-four hour period…most of it during Mr. Lancer's classes, but it was just English, and I speak it good anyway.

It's just getting annoying always fighting these ghosts, I don't really enjoy going to school hiding bruises and scar under my shirt, and I sure don't enjoy explaining them to Sam who just goes into a freaking tantrum telling me how worried she is about me and how I should be more careful. 

That's one of the few things in Amity Park that I love, well not like that… I think. Sam. She really is great, and despite everything she has been put through, mostly my enemies, or my mistakes, she still manages to stay a reasonably happy person. She, among other single people I know…excluding Tucker of course agrees with me on another controversial subject that specifically deals with my disdain towards February.

Valentines Day. There wasn't a point to it. None, zip, notta. There is no point in celebrating a holiday to love those who are close to you. It's an excuse for the hallmark companies to make money off of people who they've guilt-tripped into thinking they need to spend ridiculous amounts of money to prove they love someone.

See, Sam and I both agreed to this subject, and we both agreed about how lame February was. Which made it even more… well I can't really describe having a friend like Sam, it's just something really amazing.

Talking about Valentines with Sam always made me feel a little lonely deep down in my heart, I was starting to wonder if I could ever find love. Someone who I can have the time of my life by just doing menial tasks like going grocery shopping … or saving the world with them. Someone like Sam.

But I don't know, my life isn't that calm and silent to allow me to think about everything going into this, and my heart is still a little sore from the past. But through all of this turmoil going on through my life right now, maybe I can find some love, maybe…

Maybe… my love is right under my nose…

But just to make sure the greatest feeling doesn't happen in the worst month… I won't bother to smell it till March 1st.


	2. May

A/N: Well... it's been at least a year i think... but of those who remember me, let me say: Hello. I'm back. And i thought id just get my creative juices flowing with some practice drabbles. So here we go! Enjoy

May

School was out for the summer and that was good. It's not a secret to anyone, but I hate school. Well, High school, maybe college will be better. Although Jazz keeps saying I'll never make it to college if I don't focus of my schoolwork. Hey I'm an average person, I make average grades I live in your average city. On the outside anything and everything can be average.

What I've learned from just sitting in class not paying attention is it doesn't matter. School at this point in my life just doesn't matter. Nothing I learn here is going to help me get better at what I'm going to do with my life. I'm going to be a professional ghost hunter. I'm only saying 'going to be' for modesty's sake and not say that I already am. I mean, I'm pretty good at doing this stuff. I keep the city for the most part safe. It's not like I've destroyed Amity Park. Sure, I've come close, but we can rebuild, we always do.

The thing about May is that it's an in-between time of year. Here in Amity Park it's a mix of spring and summer. The mornings are just cool enough to wear a sweatshirt to school, but when we go home it's like the sun just decides to focus all of it's heat right at us… just because it can. And frankly I don't mind too much. It's nice outside and that's always a plus. It's been an abnormally long winter this year and I've been itchin' to get outside and play. I never seem to play much anymore. It's always save_ the world _this or _protect this person from the problem you just caused by trying to save this other person _that. The days that are pretty quiet around here I just try to catch up on some sleep.

I think I'll go play with Tucker and Sam today. It's been awhile and I think we deserve a break. Final exams have been rough and the shadow of college looming over the horizon in a few years isn't doing much to help either. Yeah, I think I'll go play with those guys… but what are even going to do? We can't just go playing in the sandbox behind my house… that would be ridiculous. I'd reckon it would only fit 2 of us teenagers, let alone being able to make intricate sand castles. I guess we could turns though…

Or maybe we could just go hang out at the mall. Just having a good time looking over the different stores and gripe about how stores can charge 70 bucks for a pair of jeans that they ripped up and stained with God knows what… Sam made a comment one time that we could save 50 bucks if we just bought cheap ole jeans and ran them over with the lawnmower ourselves…

Heh, that Sam. I really can't believe how she manages to come up with such perfect comments and just the right time. She's pretty quick-witted. I'm terrible at that stuff. I mean, fighting all those ghosts, I spend too much time thinking of what to say in our pre fight 'exchange of remarks'. If I were to just charge in and attack while _they_ wasted their time, I wouldn't waste so much time fighting ghosts and could perhaps actually have time to have fun. Not that being a super hero isn't fun. It's just kinda hard sometimes.

Man… I really need to get out more. Summer's here though, so I have plenty of time to do that I guess. Tucker told me that summers don't last long, and he's right, he didn't have to tell me twice…I guess I better get outside and play before September comes around.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Thanks for reading. Please don't flame that's just rude, and any _constructive_ criticism is encouraged.


End file.
